


红星双响炮

by lyudainpeace



Category: ThousandsnightsinBeijing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyudainpeace/pseuds/lyudainpeace
Summary: 新北京愣头青吃瘪实录。
Kudos: 1





	红星双响炮

01  
一个男人终其一生都将被两个女人奴役，一个是他初恋，一个是他初夜。我还是个处男，但也难逃这定律，大半夜一个鲤鱼打挺给老吴一通电话喊下楼。老吴是个男的，不过要我说倒也未必，长着两个眼睛一双唇，嘴唇最擅偷渡人的吻，眼睛看我，就把我变成石头。  
宿舍楼下只挂着一个月亮。我气势汹汹打他电话，老吴在电话那头很真挚，说对不起啊小叶，走错楼了，我在43，你来找我吧。我一下子没了脾气，不只因为他喊我小叶——从他去澳洲读MBA就没这么叫过我了。而是“来找我吧”这种话就像金钱豹的几把，带着柔软的倒刺，很微妙地钓住我的几把，是个隐秘香艳、朝我而来的勾手，勾魂勾心勾几把。哎，还能回味出一星半点的撒娇。  
我刷了辆小蓝车顺着他那勾魂尾巴奔43而去，我们学校有点大，入冬我只穿了大裤衩，大风卷一地梧桐呼呼啦啦。  
大亮的地儿老吴站月亮头底下叼着支爆珠叫我逮住了。我骑在自行车上，喊他：“老吴！”  
他就抬起眼来看我。他天生一双笑眼，又懂逢人先笑的道理，偏还有点近视，就把眼睛眯起来，像猫似豹，笑意盈盈地：“哎哟。小叶！我俩抽个烟？”  
老吴这个“我俩”说得就很玄，按着头让我浮想联翩。他把烟盒亮出来，左手虎口细细一道疤，有疤很男人，我是有病，越男人越恨不得睡他。我搭眼一瞧，嚯，侠骨柔情黄鹤楼，真的很飒，但老吴很有女人味……他抽的是爆珠，甜味腻人。  
老吴拇指挼了一下头这才刚把火点了，我也没跟他客气，摸了一支子出来，老吴就笑嘻嘻地侧过脸借我火，带着预料之中我变坏了的那么些意思，无所谓吧又有点嘲笑。那影子站在别人家的宿舍墙上与我交颈。  
我非要抢这个先，说：“你从澳洲回来了？”我偏不问他，问他显得我低级。  
我瞧不起澳洲，八成是赖留学鄙视链根深蒂固，但老吴不一样，他去又不是上学的，只是去混证。澳洲的太阳很毒，在老吴身上那就是以毒攻毒，乍一看居然有点女大十八变的感觉，小麦肌闪闪发亮，搞得那几两小肚子肉都显出一种澳洲大妞似的曼妙。不知道老吴在澳洲过得好不好……他有很多挥霍的花样却连一种赚钱的办法也不会，英语也是忘了老本的磕磕巴巴。我有几天晚上老做梦，梦里老吴没钱支摆，只好卖屁股，可他又不懂英语，开不了张，很可怜，然后我就英雄救美揣着我哥的银行卡和我的几把飞过几千里去拯救他。这简直是我浪漫的巅峰。我专业课上都他妈没见过这么浪漫主义的文学。  
老吴打了个哈欠，慢慢悠悠地呸出来一口气：“嗯。你怎么不回来？你们学校不是早放假了？”  
我悻悻地扭过头，不看他。  
老吴说话老爱打人嘴巴，他笑了：“还跟你哥怄气呢！小孩。”  
我哼了一声：“跟他有个屁的关系。不乐意回。”  
老吴瞪我一眼。我就知道是他那迷信的老封建毛病犯了，口嗨这个音同“嗝屁”，是万万不兴过年说的。我让着他，理亏就没再吭声。  
老吴挺满意，说：“我买了两张票，你跟我一起回去呗。你大妹妹过生，能缺你？”  
文明社会本来自成一套，又俗话说伸手打不得笑脸人，他说给我买好了票，吧啦吧啦，明知道是我哥的话借了老吴的嘴，我还是罕见地屈服了，答应他回家过年。  
这事说起来很复杂，跟我哥有关系但不全是我哥的错，我不愿意跟老吴讲，我觉得他不懂。我们家就是狗屁。我亲妈年轻很轻地时候和我爸恋爱，有了我哥，就结婚嘛，踏入坟墓了！后来我亲妈突然明白过来，她不愿意要我爸了，就走了。我当时是一岁，这不是大家伙都喜欢给孤儿说道说道双亲吗，见我便要提一提她如何如何漂亮，我没印象，我哥倒说我长得很像我亲妈，我有时候照镜子，觉得那她的确是漂亮。我大妹妹出生在我五岁那年的春节，不过一直是她妈带着和我爸一起住，分居两地，逢年回家，我不太见她。我哥大了我十一岁，大学毕业那年没钱但有福，傍上了个大款，还完学贷自己搞创业，和俄罗斯人做生意，居然也蒸蒸日上。我哥脾气硬，钦定我大学志愿非学俄语给他铺路不可，搞笑不搞笑啊，放养十八载这时候让我来为奴二十年了。我就不，我还不乐意在北京和他共呼吸，上了电脑就填去了珠海，离他十万八千里。我哥就为这事老骂我，他还不是骂完了完事，是想起来才陆陆续续骂。我恨死了，这事我琢磨了很久，这个步不能我让，我干脆放狠话过年我不回去了，就真一心窝在宿舍。第一年就真没回去，没想到狠还是我哥狠，第二年他请来了老吴。  
老吴是我四年级那年开着大红的四个环闯入我生活的，副驾驶上坐着我倒霉德性的哥。我迎面看见我哥跟他说滚滚滚，老吴见我就笑，说：“哎呀弟弟，小宁不说你挺乖的么？”他是年轻知道吧。吊着双细长眼睛但是娃娃脸，狐狸精似的美貌，不过是刚出师门的小狐狸精。我一下子给镇住了。后来想想没有这样的道理，只应该有宝塔镇狐狸精的份，他狐狸精来镇谁呢！  
我那时候生活很小，就叫昌平实验二小。老吴那时候有钱但没品，融资市场千千万万相中了我哥，爱人模狗样地打着一根红绿棋盘爱马仕，接我放学时摇下四个环的车窗伸出戴着块大金表的手，大苏老以为那是我爸。我觉得老吴真是不懂做生意的门道，我哥那狗逼长得太他妈有迷惑性了，还是骗人的嘴，老吴不知怎么地就在他脸上看出个几百万，心甘情愿掏钱入股。要是我就不会啊！我哥多狗的人，俄罗斯多穷的地！让谁说不是吃钱。  
我哥不管我，但老吴对我很好，操心得像我爸——也就是十分里抽一分精力收拾我的相关。这种好根本上还是老吴好骗。我说别人欺负我，他就真以为别人欺负我。就跟我哥一开始让我喊老吴叫哥一样，我说哥，他就真以为我不知道他是狐狸精了！我偶尔记起来他帮我虚张声势吓唬小屁孩的事，买关东煮很大方也是一件，别的是想不起来了，只记得他非常美丽。特别是他作弄人的时候，那种热衷又嘲笑的神情。让他看起来特别坏又特别让人迷恋。我一个人口说无凭，老吴自己图乐子去选过电影群演，中了。他懂个屁的演戏，但导演懂怎么拍人，净抓他长处给镜头。他那点长处是大家都认的，我倒说不出口了，横竖不过是大美人！  
我越想越心里不是那个劲——小蓝车凭什么不能按载人的座啊？老吴跟着我寒风中往回走。明早六点的票，他睡我宿舍。  
老吴又吐了个气：“冷不冷小叶？”他是肉的唇，微张的时候总让人看出来讨吻的意思。  
我是不冷，但也不敢热了，怕我头脑一发热就有一万个理由去亲他。  
于是我嗯嗯唔唔地，满脑子几把地走在他旁边，盘算着和他睡觉。


End file.
